emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8480 (17th May 2019)
Plot Ryan checks up on Harriet and asks about calling the police but Harriet doesn't see the point as she doubts Dawn or Will will be back. Laurel appears at the church and is shocked to learn what's happened. Sam and Lydia are struggling financially so Lisa decides to convince Kim to take the pair back on at Home Farm. David informs Jacob that Jessie is concerned that he hasn't turned up for his exams. Jacob doesn't care as he's fixated on Maya and angry for the way she was treated. Harriet decides to put Dawn and Will behind her and move on although Laurel fears Will won't let that happen and worries people could get caught in the crossfire. Over a drink, Jamie fills Lisa in on his visit with Kim. Lisa insists if Kim is determined to make up for things, there is something she could do. Ryan reveals to Cain that Dawn was helping Will terrorize Harriet all along. Cain decides to have a word with Will and Dawn although Ryan explains they've gone. Kim is delighted when Jamie asks if he could come over for lunch although she's slightly put out when Jamie insists on Lisa joining them too. Kim approaches Lisa and apologises for being rude yesterday then invites her to lunch. Lisa explains Lydia and Sam have already agreed to make her lunch but suggests they could cook at Home Farm instead. Kim is forced to agree. Jacob apologises to Eric for running into him yesterday and suggests he help out at the B&B to make up for it. After Eric and Jacob exit the shop, David, Leyla and Tracy discuss what to do about Maya; David wants to confront her. Megan believes she needs to tell Eric the truth about the crash as she can't sleep because of the guilt. Frank warns Megan if she opens that box, she might not be able to close it again. Megan's aware of that, but she's made up her mind. Diane isn't happy that Moira has told Cain about Victoria's assault. Cain suggests he could sort out Victoria's attacker although Diane insists Victoria wants the police to deal with him. Lydia is nervous to cook for Kim. Despite Frank's best efforts to stop her, Megan approaches Eric in Main Street and confesses to causing the accident as she was texting whilst driving. She apologises but it's not enough for a furious Eric, who threatens to involve the police. Harriet explains to Laurel that she's always regretted what she did to Will so she's not going to get the police involved. Megan vows to do what it takes to make up for her mistake. Eric comments if that were true, it would be the police she was confessing to and insists he needs to see justice being served. At Home Farm, Lisa mentions to Kim that the game farm is in a mess and suggests Sam could take it over. Frank buys Eric a whisky and attempts to persuade him not to call the police, reminding him Megan could go to prison which would leave Eliza without a mother. Kim agrees to employ Sam and Lydia although it does little to improve relations between her and Jamie. Frank returns to Pear Tree Cottage and informs Megan he thinks he's persuaded Eric not to call the police. However, when Frank leaves, Megan phones the police and asks to change her statement. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Main Street *Home Farm - Living room, entrance way and kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes